O Kultu Krve
O „Bezejmenné“, jejíž kult právě započal, mohou hovořit pouze útržkovité informace z některých spisů různé historické hodnoty a důvěryhodnosti. O tomto faktu se zmiňuje několik osobních deníků, kronik místních vsí a literatura nejvyšší. Následující úryvky jsou doslovnými opisy z nalezených pramenů. Čtenář, nechť bere na vědomí, že nikterak autor s nimi nemá co do činění, ba že jen pro výzvu zde texty opsal a poskládal. Angmar, Velekněz Citadelský Historické prameny 1. Čtení Z bájí a pověstí jihovýchodních (uloženo v Gerdarské knihovně) Strana 47 – název kapitoly: Dvě tajemné sestry Ten obraz vidím před sebou, jako by se to stalo dnes ráno. Přitom již uběhlo na den přesně 10 zim. Vraceli jsme se toho večera se svým pánem z vojenské přehlídky. V té době naše vojsko bylo nejsilnější na 1000 mil daleko a ovládali jsme takřka celý jihovýchodní poloostrov. Zbýval už jen ten prokletý hrad u Márovic. Chystali jsme se jej na druhý den ráno konečně dobýt, a tak jsem šel zrovna ten záhadný večer s pánem do jeho komnaty. Měl tam plán posledního tažení na hrad a chtěli jsme jej naposled prostudovat. Ještě že můj pán vlastnil svého „miláčka“ a cestování pro dva byla na takovou vzdálenost přes poloostrov v jeho podání časově nenáročná záležitost. Pánovy komnaty se nacházely v nejvyšší věži Natalisského hradu, který byl ozdobou a pýchou právě srdce města Natalisu. Tenkrát jsme jej korunovali na hlavní město poloostrova. Sotva jsme však vlezli do jedné z komnat, oba jsme si sborově uvědomili, že tu něco nehraje. Nebyli jsme tam totiž sami. I když byl pokoj zamčen a před ním stála stráž, na posteli vedle sebe ležely dvě nahé dívky, které si byly na první pohled podobné a zároveň tak odlišné. Barva vlasů je rozhodně rozlišovala, protože jedna z nich byla zářivě rudovlasá a druhá naopak tajemně černovlasá. Víc jsem však nevyzjistil, protože mi můj pán vrazil do ruky plán bitvy a nechal mě okamžitě odejít se slovy, že to prostudujeme později a že na něho mám počkat v trůnním sále. Jestli věděl více než já, například to, kdo jsou ty ženy, si však netroufám odhadovat. Jediné, co vím jistě, je, že to bylo naposledy, co jsem ho viděl živého. Když totiž dlouho nepřicházel a uteklo několik hodin, vydal jsem se za ním zpět do komnaty. Stráž mi řekla, že nikdo nevycházel ani nevcházel. Zaklepal jsem, ale bez odezvy. Odemkli jsme tedy a nakoukli dovnitř. A tam na posteli ležel můj pán. Nahý a celý zbrocený krví stejně jako bílé prostěradlo pod ním. Nejevil žádné známky života. A co bylo ještě záhadnější…po dívkách nebylo ani stopy. Jen otevřené okno do hluboké temné noci, kde zrovna začaly řádit blesky… Co však bylo ještě horší, že nás tu noc přepadla vojska z hradu, který jsme se chystali dobýt. Jako by znala naše tajné informace…kde jsou ukryta naše vojska, jak jsou početná, kde se nachází hlídky, kde máme zásoby, atd. Tu noc nás zkrátka rozprášili na padrť a tu smetla následně ničivá bouře. Zbylo nás málo a ti, kdo přežili, vzali nohy na ramena, co nejdál to šlo. Tak skončila tragicky naše vláda, která již nikdy více nepovstala. 126. rok Gerdarské vlády, 80. den slunovratu, Joryk, kapitán Nurisských vojsk ***** Poznámka autorova ***** Tato pověst byla čtena v Gerdarské knihovně mou osobou, při mých dlouhých a nekonečných hodinách strávených touláním v prachem zanesených listech historie Gerdaru. 2. Čtení Z Regartova deníku (uloženo v útrobách hradu Erza) Strana 72 Napětí houstne. Jsme pod tlakem a nemůžeme se mu vymanit. Svírají nás jako chladné kleště. Už se dlouho neubráníme. Dnes byl u mě v laboratoři můj starší bratr – opět. Ptal se mě, jestli jsem se dokázal spojit s jiným světem - opět. A také tentokrát dostal stejnou odpověď: „Snažil jsem se a k propojení určitě došlo. Cítil jsem to. Astron se rozzářil jako vždy poslední dny a jako vždy poslední dny jsem volal o pomoc. Leč znovu bez odezvy.“ 116. rok Gerdarské vlády, 80. den slunovratu, Regart de Rais, theurg erzský 3. Čtení Z Kroniky vsi Márovice, svazek II (uloženo v knihovně rychtáře Márovic) Strana 267 Včerejší večer panovala venku divná atmosféra, takový ten klid před bouří. Byl jsem obhlédnout celou vesnici, všichni již byli poctivě zabarikádováni. Jak pak by ne, když se chystalo k poslední bitvě a všude kolem probíhala válka. Šiky vojáků z Natalisu tudy již procházely odpoledne a vypadaly hrozivě. Říkaly, že je to poslední bitva a že pak v celém kraji zavládne mír. Důvěryhodnost z nich sálala, a tak i my jsme doufali, že se tak stane. Strach však byl i tak stále cítit z celé naší ubohé vesnice. Přece jen je teď doba nejistoty a jsme příliš blízko hradu. Proč ten zatracený hrad musel být zrovna postaven nedaleko naší vesnice? Proč se nebojuje úplně někde jinde? Daleko od nás? Ten samý večer jsem také zahlédl vesnicí proletět netopýry, což nedokážu moc vysvětlit. V životě jsem netopýry v Márovicích neviděl a teď takové hejno. Mělo to snad být nějaké znamení toho, co přišlo přes noc? V noci totiž muselo přijít hotové peklo. Už když jsem se vydával na pospas neklidnému spánku, viděl jsem, jak oblohu protínají vzdálené blesky. Ty k nám musely dorazit do hodiny, protože s nimi přišel i silný liják a děsivé rány. Byly tak silné, že mě celou noc budily ze spaní a klidu mi moc nepřidaly. Jakmile jsem však ucítil ranní rozbřesk, byl již klid. Možná až moc velký klid. Několik dlouhých hodin jsem vyčkával ukryt na vítězný ryk procházejícího vojska po dobytí hradu, ale nic takového nepřicházelo. Opět mě začaly svírat obavy. Co se mohlo stát? Sotva uběhla další hodina, už jsem to nemohl vydržet a vylezl jsem ven. Slunce na obzoru mohlo být ve třech čtvrtinách své denní pouti a nikde nikdo. Vyrazil jsem tedy opatrně směrem k hradu, abych se dozvěděl, co se vlastně stalo. To, co jsem spatřil, mě skutečně vyděsilo a do konce života na to nezapomenu. Na půl cesty mezi hradem a Márovicemi ležely obrovské hromady lidských těl. Byly spáleny takřka na popel. Ihned jsem poznal vojsko Natalisu. Rychle jsem se otočil a utíkal zpět do vesnice. Jak se to mohlo stát? Nikdo nemá tušení a ve vesnici momentálně panuje chaos a strach… 116. rok Gerdarské vlády, 81. den slunovratu, Fedor, VIII. rychtář Márovic 4. Čtení Z Kroniky vsi Márovice, svazek VI (uloženo v knihovně rychtáře Márovic) Strana 17 Neměli jsme to dělat. Kdybychom věděli, co to způsobí, nikdy bychom tak neučinili. Ale tenkrát jsme byli tolik nazlobení. Vždy jednou za měsíc na nás totiž pořádali nájezdy nějací jezdi ve stříbrných maskách. Kradli nám naše stáda, vypalovali naše domy a unášeli dcery našim matkám. Při jednom z jejich útoků se nám však podařilo jednoho z jezdců srazit z koně a zajmout. Strhli jsme mu masku. Byl to skoro ještě kluk, ale v očích měl sílu a vzdor. Tvrdil, že je hrdý rytíř z hradu a že ho máme hned pustit, jinak se nám zle povede. Neposlechli jsme ho a uvěznili. Na ráno jsme nachystali popravu – oběšení na stromu u cesty směrem k hradu. Měl to být z naší strany signál k hradu, výstraha, aby přestali s přepadáváním a že by se jim mohlo zle vést. Když hoch dostával smyčku kolem krku, začal se modlit. Co jsem tak vyrozuměl, mělo jít o nějakou „Bezejmennou“ nebo tak něco říkal. Nezachránila ho však, protože po poledni jeho tělo už oklovávali krkavci. Co se však stalo ještě ten večer, nemám takřka ještě dnes sílu popsat, a to už uplynulo 25 zim. Do naší vesnice totiž vtrhla jízda, silná a neúprosná. Vedla ji rudá žena. Její vlasy i v noci zářily rudě. Její zelené oči nás propichovaly ve smrtelné obětí. Na sobě měla krásnou zbroj a v ruce obrovský meč. Máchala jím jako by to byl trs trávy. Navíc seděla na koni, který vypadal, jako by ho zplodilo samo peklo – rudé oči a černočerná srst. Sama pobila dvacet našich statných mužů. Všem usekala jejich hlavy, aby z těl stříkala krev na všechny strany. Jízda byla skutečně nekompromisní a děsivá, povraždila všechny lidi obce Hamry, muže, ženy i děti. Pak všechny domy, včetně kostela, spálila na popel a celou naši ubohou vesnici srovnala se zemí. Tak navždy zanikla obec Hamry, necelé tři míle od vesnice Márovice. Rudá žena na živu nechala jen mě, abych mohl prý vyprávět o tomto činu. Aby okolní svět věděl, že je neradno zabíjet členy hradu. Měl jsem strach a utekl jsem právě do Márovic, kde jsem se schoval. O tomto příběhu jsem se celý svůj život bál mluvit a nechal jsem si jej pro sebe. Odhodlal jsem se až teď, kdy čas zahojil rány a utrpení okamžiku, který jsem zažil. A nepřeji nikomu živému, aby jej kdy zažil. 325. rok Gerdarské vlády, 155. den slunovratu, Evžen, XX. rychtář Márovic (bývalý rychtář Hamrů) 5. Čtení Z Regartova deníku (uloženo v útrobách hradu Erza) Strana 73 Zase bratr – opět. Tentokrát je však jeho tvář jiná, je šťastná a spokojená. „Co se stalo, že se usmíváš? Myslel jsem, že máš bránit hrad a že kdo sem bude kráčet nyní, budou naši nepřátelé.“ Musel jsem vypadat přihlouple, protože se bratr rozesmál ještě víc. „Ty se jednou z té Tvé laboratoře zblázníš, že nejdeš ani mezi lidi. Je po válce. Vyhráli jsme a nepřítele jsme rozmetali na kusy.“ Můj výraz se po jeho slovech stal ještě přihlouplejším, i tak jsem jej nechal pokračovat. „Včera na hrad přišly dvě dívky, sestry bych odhadoval. A přinesly s sebou zajímavé zprávy. Dokázaly popsat našeho nepřítele dokonale. Nevím, co byly zač, ale věděly toho opravdu hodně. Jak se však objevily, tak také ihned zmizely.“ „Tonoucí se stébla chytá, a tak jsme neváhali a za bouřky, která rovněž přišla vhod, jsme se na protivníky vrhli a rozprášili je napadrť. Nezbyl takřka nikdo a hrad je opět svobodný. Nevím proč, ale mám takový pocit, že můžeme děkovat Tobě. Že jsi ty roztomilé sudičky zkrátka přivolal. Vypadaly totiž jako z jiného světa.“ 116. rok Gerdarské vlády, 81. den slunovratu, Regart de Rais, theurg erzský 6. Čtení Z Chvalozpěvů Erzského hradu (uloženo v útrobách hradu Erza) Strana 112 – název kapitoly: Píseň o Tormendovi Žil ve službách de Raisů obávaný zabiják. Na koho de Rais ukázal, ten druhý den si mohl oprátku uvázat. Jmenoval se Tormend a každý se ho bál. Jen hlupák by tak neučinil, protože chlap byl zabijáků král. Však de Raisovi s jídlem rostla chuť. Tak dostal Tormend úkol převeliký, zabít krále východojižního. Ten zoval se Brol a kdekomu způsoboval bol. A tak vydal se Tormend do Ulnagrenu, kde král sídlo měl a kde zabít jej náš hrdina chtěl. Využiv noční tmu, proplížil se skrz hradní stráž. Stín mu největším přítelem byl a noční klid věrným služebníkem nejdráž. Tak ocitl se před dveřmi komnat, kde poslední překážka stála. Pozorná a chrabrá osobní stráž zde hlídala a ani tichá myš by se přes ni nedostala. Co s tím? Je nějaká naděje? Tu vzpomněl si Tormend na deník Regartův, na sličnou rudovlásku v zářivé zbroji. I začal se modlit k její síle, ať zbaví jej otravné stráže svými nástroji. Najednou Tormend pozvedl hlavu a uviděl dívku s havraními vlasy. Ta stála tiše za zády stráže, v ruce držíc vražednou zbraň a poslouchajíc cizí hlasy. Ruka se tiše napřáhla, stříbrná dýka proletěla světem a mrtvé tělo padalo na zem, jak poslední lístek stromu zachvácen podzimem. Oči její zářily pýchou, krutostí a chladností též. Ona byla zmocněncem smrti a rozdávala ji měrou vrchovatou až na nejvyšší věž. Černý šat symbolicky ukazoval barvu její duše a ladné tělo smrtící nástroj pro kdejakého muže. I usmála se na něj pod halenkou skrývajíc pevné vnady. Přivolal jsi mě, a tak jsem tady. Pak otočila se na podpatku a zmizela v širou dál, Tormend už ji nikdy nespatřil, ale byl nesmírně rád. Nyní měl zabiják cestu volnou a neváhal ani okamžik. Tak neslavně skončil král Brol, rukou zabijáka zanik. Oslavně vrátil se pak Tormend na hrad, kde bylo jméno jeho provoláváno, on však v duchu tajemství věděl, že bez ní by byl mrtev ležel. 502. rok Gerdarské vlády, 260. den slunovratu, Ulden, zpěvák erzský 7. Čtení Z Regartova deníku (uloženo v útrobách hradu Erza) Strana 146 Dnes se mi to konečně povedlo a ještě teď se celý klepu, i když uběhlo již několik hodin. Ale to, co jsem se dozvěděl…musím se podělit. Prostě musím! Předně chci však vše uvést na pravou míru a říci, že se stalo něco neskutečného, něco zázračného. Jako každý večer posledních osm zim se snažím navázat kontakt s jiným světem, o kterém jsem byl přesvědčen, že existuje. Věděl jsem to, cítil jsem to. Stejně tak jsem tušil, že klíčem k propojení je můj Astron. Až do včerejšího dne jsem však chodil každý den spát plný pocitu zklamání z toho, že spojení nebylo úspěšné. Ale včera…včera jsem poprvé ve svém životě zaslechl v Astronovi cizí hlas. A nyní vám chci, tedy musím, napsat, co jsem vyslechl: „Vítám Tě, poutníče, v mém světě. Nebo je to naopak a já jsem hostem světa Tvého? Na tom nesejde. Díky Tvým pokusům se mi podařilo navázat toto spojení. Avšak nemám dostatek sil a energie na hluboké rozhovory, proto k věci… Jak jsi jistě seznal, jsem bytostí jiného světa, světa, který je pro Tebe cizí. Avšak nadále býti nemusí. Někteří mocní tvorové mé astrální sféry nalezli způsob, jak komunikovat se světem Tvým. Kromě toho dokážeme mezi světy procházet. Ačkoliv jsou hranice našich sfér bližší, než si možná myslíš, je to velmi, velmi obtížné, nikoli však nemožné. Vzpomeň na tažení Natalisských a vaše slavné vítězství. Ano, stálo mne to mnoho sil, ale to já jsem příčinou onoho slavného dne. Sílu a energii ke zhmotnění mi však dala smrt žijících. Bytosti našeho světa jsou jí živy. Vytváří z ní svou magickou moc, kterou jsou pak schopny předat zpět do vašich rukou. Tím je stvořeno přímé a konkrétní propojení, naše symbióza. Světy jsou tak na sobě závislé a jeden bez druhého nemůže existovat. My čerpáme vaši životní sílu, vy naši magickou moc. Stejně jako množství magie určuje moc tvorů z masa a krve, tak pohlcená síla vyprchávajících životů vytyčí moc naši. Nyní se zkoncentruj a poslouchej velmi dobře. Životní energii zemřelých je možné rytem určit konkrétní bytosti. Budeš-li chtít, onu ceremonii Tě naučím. Čeho Tě mohu učit je mnoho. Pak prováděj onen rituál a obdaruj smrtí mne a já ti slíbím svou podporu v onom konání. Ty a tví blízcí poté dosáhnete neskonalé moci, neboť díky mému učení získáte zapovězené umění. Dokážete se smířit se smrtí samotnou a ta vám pak bude družkou. Zvaž tedy má slova, poutníče, astrálních světů. Zvaž je a odpověz mi moudře. Chceš se stát mým učněm? …“ A to bylo všechno. Hlas to byl spíše ženský. Zvláštní a cizí, mocný. Ale přitažlivý a vzrušující. Ještě teď cítím euforii z toho kontaktu. Onen hlas mám strach pojmenovat. Skoro se bojím o tom vůbec mluvit. Cítil jsem vzájemnou potřebu, touhu a spojení, ale co když se mýlím? Co když je to příliš nebezpečné a nad naše síly a chápání? Avšak přesto jsem Jí odpověděl. Začínám jí říkat „Bezejmenná“. 120. rok Gerdarské vlády, 10. den slunovratu, Regart de Rais, theurg erzský „Bezejmenná“ A tak se dle různých historických pramenů můžeme domnívati, že existence „Bezejmenné“ je pravděpodobná, ba dokonce nezpochybnitelná. Nikdo neví, odkud přišla. Najednou tu prostě byla, jako by zde vládla místním odjakživa. Jestli bude ochotna zjeviti se jako jedna ze sester, či jako hejno netopýrů, to těžko souditi smíme. Jistotu však máme danou, a to že po svém boku ji vídati můžeme. Stačí jedno jediné, prolévati pro ni krev nepřítelovu. Kdo v souladu s ní žíti chce, kdo její náruč přijme lehce, tomu se jako překrásná žena zjeví lehce. V božské kráse její tváře tone pozemská mysl nás obyčejných. Pokaždé dochvilná, pokaždé konejšivá, pokaždé neoblomná, trvale krásná. Všemu živému jest paní. Milý rytíři, nyní nechť čti velmi pozorně. Pakliže se Ti nedostane požehnání v činech to záludných nebo mrzkých, věz, že modliti se k „Bezejmenné“ se vyplácí. Rudá žena vyslyší Tvůj hlas a přijde Ti na pomoc v síle a chrabrosti, jejíž velikostí je známá. A teď něco pro Tebe, milý inkvizitore. Stane-li se Ti přítomná situace zoufalá, či nepřekonatelná, nezoufej a zavolej si k sobě „Bezejmennou“. Černovlasá žena bude jistě ochotna Tvé kroky nasměrovati a zjeví se po Tvém boku jako temná a chladná bohyně, jež smrt bude kolem sebe rozsévati. Tak jako voda koryty potoků a řek protéká tvoříc hluboké i mělké zářezy do tváře země, tak krev v žilách živých tvorů plyne. Z pulsujících tepen řine se do všech částí těla až do těch nejjemnějších stružek krevních cest. Nebo je to naopak? Voda přeci drobnými bystřinami ze země vytéká tvoříc toky širší a široké až ve svém konci doputuje do nesmírných hlubin mořských. V údolích voda život dává. Někdy se line pomalu a hladce, jindy bouřlivě strhává vše, co jí v cestě stojí. Ať tak či onak, její cíl je znám. Je vždy stejný, přirozený. Krev však cíl svůj nemá. Řine se tam a zpět, zpět a tam, stále dokola tělem putuje konec svůj hledaje, svým vězněním vzácnou se stává. Proto darem nejcennějším ucti moc Její a krásu, vždyť Ona jediná krví z nicoty svět živých tvoří. Poděkuj a podaruj moc Její neb tím darem smyslu Jejího počínání dosáhneš. Smyslu, konce, smrti. Jediným pravidlem řídí se osudí zrození. Návrat k Ní kroky všech vede. Ona ti darovala milost v podobě života. Užívej jej, jak uznáš za vhodné, avšak čest Jí prokazuj. Očekávej Její návrat a těš se z něj. Vždyť Její polibek je toliko přirozený jako chléb požít. Strach i odpor je marnivý a bezdůvodný, když jiného se žádná bytost nedočká. Ten, kdož vinen jest proti vůli Její, budiž klet! Kdož hanobí jméno její, budiž nadvakrát klet. Ten, kdož nevírou či snad dokonce výsměchem Ji zostuditi se pokusí, budiž klet trojnásob! Pak povstanou šiky věrných a původce pohany čepelí plamennou ztrestají. V jejich stopách zůstane jen zkáza, zhouba a šílenství. Toť vše pro Její slávu, půvab a čest. (Angmar) __STATICKÉPŘESMĚROVÁNÍ__ Kategorie:Náboženství